Kokoro Mafia
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: She was the kokoro the heart and he was the mafia along with his brother. Her friend is also the kokoro with her.
1. Chapter 1

Kokoro Mafia

Summary: Kokoro is heart and Kagome. Mafia is Gang and Inuyasha. Just that something is special about this Kagome child is special her powers are different.

Pairings:

Inuyasha: 21

Kagome: 19

Sango: 19

Miroku: 21

Ahiru: 18

Sesshomaru: 22

Story Start:

I was a dancer and cheerleader that's all I was and I didn't want anything else, to do with mafia's and my powers but I fell in love the hard way.

Hi my name is Kagome and I'm a dancer and cheerleader. I moved to Japan from America for a change of scenery. I'm currently dancing in my studio that was paid for my agent. No I'm not rich my parents are and me I'm just a simple girl trying to do a simple twist in ballet class with my friend Ahiru in class. There was a group standing outside watching me as I danced with Ahiru. The pendant was glowing faintly on my neck in the shape of a star. They kept staring as if I had an object they wanted. Ahiru stood up and volunteered to dance with me.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked. I nodded and grabbed her hands. I was standing in front of her and was moving to the side in synch with her with my arms at waist length and then they went above my head. We brought them back down and we spun in different directions we touched with our left hands once then with our right hand then our left again. We bowed half way and dance around each other in a circle. We met back to back and she whispered jump in my ear. I took a small running start then leapt into the air. She held my waist with such precision and grace that it astounded me. She lifted my backwards as her tutu was flowing. She then came behind me with one leg in the air and lifted my left leg in front of her. She spun me around six times and then put me in a position that had my right leg horizontally and my left arm held up by Ahiru.

I looked at the window and saw that they had disappeared. My heart started to rest at ease but I heard a crash and then a scream and it came from Ahiru. I saw her black hair that was done up in a small bun being grabbed by a green whip. I looked at my perpetrator to see his face that was that of a beautiful one. He looked gorgeous, but now is not the time for that. My hand stuck out and formed a bow. I loaded it and let the arrow fly. It hit his shoulder and tore the skin. Ahiru started to struggle but it knocked her out of his arms, but his whip once again caught her. He escaped through the wall he burst through.

"Dammit! I'm going after that fool!" Kagome ran out the mahogany door with the grace of a swan. Her jet black tresses were blowing in the wind along with her skirt. She saw in the sky a note floated down into her grasp, it read,

_We have your friend and if _

_You ever want to see her again, _

_You will find her and save her _

_No strings attached see you there._

_Sighed, Inuyasha _

She crumbled the note and growled continuing her search in the one place they would take her, Sesshomaru's mansion.

*Ahiru*

Ahiru awoke and looked around at her surroundings as her wrist were bound in the shape of an X. She heard a chuckling echo around her.

"I see you have awoken." He smirked as he grabbed her now fallen hair. She looked at him with hatred and disdain it scared Satan.

"Why have you taken me?" She asked dead calm which surprised his person. It sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

"We want you and your friend to work for us." He smirked and thought she would agree.

"Fuck you!" She growled out in a dead whisper. He was shocked, no one dared oppose him. But this female did, this intrigued him a lot. She looked at this small gleam in his eye and started to sweat a little. That gleam meant one thing to a demon, I want you. That's what it meant and it scared her a lot. He approached her and started to smirked. She was in trouble big trouble, she was in heat and he was a possessive demon. The Sesshomaru is one big playboy and she would never loose her heart to him ever. He approached her and grabbed her chin in his clawed hands. He smirked at the fear that wafted from her scent. He lifted her lips to his and pressed down harshly bruising her lips as a matter a fact. Kagome burst through the door at the instant he pressed his lips to hers. Kagome carried the innocent scent of vanilla and cherries that alerted all the other demons in the building.

"Let her go Sesshomaru!" she yelled angrily. Inuyasha burst through the door to see her fire a pure arrow at her chains. She fell to her feet and rubbed her wrists and looked at Sesshomaru and twisted until she was in her battle outfit. It consisted of black daisy dukes with a purple halter top. Her arms had ringlets that were silver on her arms with silver bracelets. She also had on thigh high boots that flared at the top with a purple ribbon at the ankle and a side ponytail that was flipped over her eyes with a small side bang. Kagome had on the same outfit except her halter was blue and the ribbons were blue as well as her hair being done in a regular style down in waves and her ringlets were gold. Kagome loaded an arrow to fire at Inuyasha or Sesshomaru either way it would fly.

"What are you wenches?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly while holding on to this girl's waist. This girl looked the part of a whore and she looked oddly familiar.

"Kikyo." Kagome called out. Ahiru looked and immediately had a sneer on her face.

"Well look what the cat drug in a whore off the street." Ahiru sneered out once again. Kikyo gasped at the girl no dared to oppose her in any form or fashion.

"Hey don't speak of my girlfriend that way!" Inuyasha called out furiously. Kagome looked at him and Kikyo together and stopped breathing for a second and regain composure. Ahiru looked with surprised expression and started to laugh.

"Why do you laugh human?" Sesshomaru asked showing confusion in his eyes but not on his face.

"Because Kikyo is a whore it's amazing that you have kept her around this long." Ahiru giggled out. Kagome took a fighting stance she shot a mini-arrow to slice the back of Kikyo's shirt.

"She's not who she says she is! She is not an angel; she is the devil's spawn herself." Kikyo's back revealed the mark of the spider which could only belong to Naraku.

"See Kikyo you can't mess with us." Kagome said. Ahiru looked slightly satisfied but a piece was missing.

"I do not belong to Naraku I have agreed to help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" Kikyo explained. Sesshomaru said nothing as did Ahiru. Kagome looked upset then smiled and grabbed Ahiru's hand and pointed to the window.

"Well it's been nice seeing ya boys but we're afraid we have to leave." Kagome said giggling. Her hair blew softly in the wind as well as Ahiru's ponytail.

"But we'll leave you with something to remember us by I am Ahiru an element master and this is Kagome is a miko/sorceress. Kikyo will betray you and you will never know. " Ahiru stated, she walked up to Sesshomaru and pecked him on the cheek as Kagome did the same to the stunned Inuyasha.

"See ya!" they both giggled before they leapt out the window.

"After them I want them found and brought to me!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stated. Kagome and Ahiru kept running for there lives until they were hit with a boomerang. They were being help with wind by a tunnel of wind.

"Oh shit Kagome it's the wind tunnel. Should I counter with a wind attack?" Ahiru asked levitating.

"Yes go ahead I'll hold off the boomerang!" Kagome yelled,

"OK GO!!" they both yelled. Ahiru turned around and took out a fan and called dance of the wind. It blew there perpetrators back from them. Ahiru did a ballet twist and created a wind with water blast, called hydro pump.

Kagome ran to the said girl with boomerang and created a arrow that had a blue light that kit the boomerang. A fox demon came behind her and hit her pressure point. I knocked her unconscious into the brown haired girl's arms. Ahiru threw a fire ball only to have been sucked up by the wind tunnel. She ran and kept on running until she hit a dead end, and stared at her attacker. He was very handsome with a small ponytail with violet eyes and monk robes that's all she saw before she succumbed to the darkness.

End Chapter 1

I hoped you liked it! This was just a refresher so I could practice next is Gogeta's new rebirth, then a typical love story and probably goodbye to hello! No promises but they will be up soon. Love you guys

Ahiru out peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Kokoro Mafia

Summary: Kokoro is heart and Kagome. Mafia is Gang and Inuyasha. Just that something is special about this Kagome child is special her powers are different.

Pairings:

Inuyasha: 21

Kagome: 19

Sango: 19

Miroku: 21

Ahiru: 18

Sesshomaru: 22

Last Time:

"_OK GO!!" they both yelled. Ahiru turned around and took out a fan and called dance of the wind. It blew there perpetrators back from them. Ahiru did a ballet twist and created a wind with water blast, called hydro pump._

_Kagome ran to the said girl with boomerang and created a arrow that had a blue light that kit the boomerang. A fox demon came behind her and hit her pressure point. I knocked her unconscious into the brown haired girl's arms. Ahiru threw a fire ball only to have been sucked up by the wind tunnel. She ran and kept on running until she hit a dead end, and stared at her attacker. He was very handsome with a small ponytail with violet eyes and monk robes that's all she saw before she succumbed to the darkness._

This time:

Heavy lidded eyes stirred as voices were heard from around. Kagome's body felt like led and her mouth tasted like copper. She tried opening her eyes a couple times but failed. Her eye lids were so heavy; they felt like they were glued together. Words continuously were heard from voices she couldn't recognize. She laid there a good minute till she heard a door close and the silence. On her next try of opening her eyes, she was able to get it. Her dark eyes took more than a second to adjust to the lack of light.

She looked around and noticed the lantern in the corner of the room. Her eyes then laid upon Ahiru, who was asleep on the floor or unable to move her body like she couldn't do a while back. She flashed back to what last happened, a boy with some wind attack and a girl with a huge boomerang. Kagome then turned her attention towards Ahiru, who was beginning to awaken. She slowly sat up and used the back of her hand to rub gunk out of her eyes before looking around. As soon as she noticed Kagome, she moved over to the girl.

"Where are we?" Ahiru asked she noticed the lantern in the corner.

"I'm not sure," Kagome began, "all I remember is that we got attacked by those two people and we wake up here. I'm guessing we were captured."

Ahiru nodded but rolled her eyes. Kagome could feel Ahiru's temper getting ready to flare. "This is bullshit! How the Fuck did they capture us? Or what the Hell did they use to knock us out? I want to get the hell out of here," Ahiru commented as she began using her eyes to scan for a way out.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know how this is going to work. And Ahiru, please keep your voice down, what if somebody comes in here and finds out we're awake? Or that we're able to move around? Whatever they gave us was meant to knock us and do more," Kagome replied in a hushed tone.

Ahiru nodded and sat down next to Kagome. "Fine, but we still have to get the Fuck out of here."

"Yes, yes we do, but-," Kagome started, but stopped once she noticed the door opening. The bright light that came from the door forced her and Ahiru to squint their eyes and turn their heads.

"Looks their awake," A person said. It sounded similar to the voice Kagome heard earlier.

"Yeah, I guess we have to tie them up," Another commented. It sounded like a girls voice. The two stepped out of light and Kagome got a good look at the male and female. The male had smooth skin similar to her skin color, dark charcoal hair in a pony tail, and it seemed he was wearing a monk's outfit. While the female, had long chocolate brown hair resting freely on her shoulders, a soft look to her face, a widely differently colored kimono, and a huge boomerang held on her back.

Kagome sat on the floor as they came towards her, along with Ahiru. She finally understood the purpose of the drug. To sleep, check, to immobilize shortly after, check, to be able to weakly move arms, check, to move legs, no check. Kagome sat helplessly as they came over to tie the two up. It made her wonder, what have they done?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kikyo watched her boyfriend with dark eyes from afar as he continued to stay silent. Ever since those two girls left he was constantly thinking and staying quiet. He barely even touched her or looked her way when she wanted him too. All that definitely was gonna stop soon. No way was her Inuyasha gonna ignore her for some other girl. Kikyo got off her chair across the room from Inuyasha and slowly began advancing towards him. Kikyo rolled her eyes as Inuyasha ignored her while she was behind him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kikyo asked with fake concern.

Inuyasha dragged one of his sharp nails against his face. "I'm fine Kikyo. I'm just thinking of that girl Kagome."

A look of disgust crossed Kikyo's face. "Why,"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I really don't know,"

"Whatever Inuyasha, give me call when you want to make sense. Especially when you're not thinking of some other girl," Kikyo replied before turning around to go to her and Inuyasha's room. If he thought she was gonna stay there and watch him think about some other girl without a good reason, he had it coming.

Kikyo went to their room and sat down on the bed. What was she to do? Inuyasha wasn't there to entertain her. She didn't have parties to attend to. She really had nothing to do. Except think how her boyfriend was betraying her while thinking of some other girl. Kikyo then laid her head on a pillow with a smile. Here come the evil ideas of that girl's demise. Kagome was going to wish she never captured her boyfriend's attention ever again.

Ahiru scanned the room once more and then smirked; they had a secret weapon, a person on the outside. Well not so much as a person more likes a fairy. Khaila she could get them out but at what cost? Ahiru looked at Kagome and thought she doesn't look so well. No she didn't her body was pail and her eyes were growing dimmer.

"Kagome-Chan I'm gonna get us out of here I promise!" Ahiru said. Kagome looked at with dulled eyes and nodded before she drifted to unconsciousness. Ahiru's Pendant started to glow a bright purple and a fairy came to her.

"Hello my name is Khaila how may I be of service to you today?" She asked. She was small and frail with dark brown hair that stopped at her ankles but it was in a ponytail. She had on a red tinker-bell dress on and red wings.

"I need you to release these shackles and teleport us out of here!" Ahiru said in a hushed whisper. Khaila's eyes roamed the room and found a way out.

"Ok well I wish I could get both of you out but I cannot!" She said smiling very cutely.

"Why not?" Ahiru whispered again.

"Only one of you can go out of this facility." Khaila explained. Kagome looked fatigued but she was alright. Kagome mouthed you will go but Ahiru declined.

"Khaila take Kagome and bring her to her house." Khaila nodded and smiled again. She waved her hands and spoke out.

"On bojishi dabe-da haneyame!" the sparkles of fairy dust teleported them out of the facility.

"Kikyo I'll be back." Inuyasha said smirking in her ear. He was distracting her from his real motive, to see Kagome. Kikyo smirked knowing her man still belong to her, but that's what she thought.  
Inuyasha walked down the corridor to the holding station for prisoners. He slammed opened the door to see Kagome gone, but Ahiru still there.

"Where is she, Ahiru?!" Inuyasha yelled in a very pissed off manner.

"Don't address me that way you filth!" Ahiru growled out. Inuyasha let her stand and she started to float. Her hands started glow a strange silver and purple. A whip wrapped around her wrists and brought her to her knees.

"Damn you to hell Sesshomaru!" Ahiru yelled. Her wrist were ablaze with pain and it hurt to even move them.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to attack my brother!" He drawled out like it was the obvious thing in the world. He studied the room and noticed and occupant was missing.

"Where is the wench Kagome?" He asked calmly.

"I do not know!" She lied smoothly making it seem like the truth. She didn't know where kagome was in her house.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her previously bruising wrist and brought her to her feet, completely forgetting the fact that Inuyasha was still in the room. He lifted her wrist to be mouth level to him before he took a long seductive lick that had her gasping in breath. Inuyasha made his way back to his room where fortunately Kikyo has removed herself from. Sesshomaru was still licking her wounds and was enjoying her blood, it had a rich innocent taste very pure and to his liking.

"Tell me Ahiru are you a virgin?" He asked smirking at her flushed figure. She looked innocently angry and it turned him on just by her scent.

"What does it matter?" She asked still flushed and blushing at his ministrations. He ceased his licking on her wrist. She looked amazed at the results her wounds were healed. This demon was more capable than anything and she knew she would not win against him in a fight.

"It does." He whispered into her ear.

"I am a virgin yes and no one will take that from me without my consent." She answered. He pushed her against a wall and whispered in her ear.

"That privilege is mine and mine alone."

'_If she thinks I'm gonna let that sweet pussy walk away from me she is mistaken very mistaken.'_

He crushed his lips against hers in a fierce dominate manner; clearly stating that she belongs to me and me alone.

End chapter 2  
Alright I'm finished for this week and I hoped you enjoyed it! Beta'd by cruellyhonest! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
Kinkyk and Mistress Ahiru is out!  
Bye!


End file.
